Tickticktick
by flippypony
Summary: What if there really had been a gunman in the school? What if you were thinking about someone who you know you shouldn't be thinking about? What if you didn't have anyway to contact her to say how you truly felt? This is my take on how I think Shooting Star should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

This is just my take on what should have happened. I feel like they should have done this either last season or had Santana visit that day. Although, I feel Sam did a good job I felt like it was more of a sibling protectiveness and if she was there it would have been even more intense. But was it just me or did anyone think Heather Morris was even more incredible during this episode? She not only was funny like usual but she really made you feel what she was feeling during the bathroom scene. I do not own Glee :(

* * *

Tick…tick…tick

I could not only hear my heart pounding in my chest but I heard the two kids' hearts in the other stalls. Everything happened so fast, I was washing my hands when I heard the shots then I leaped into the stall. Now I'm just standing on the toilet, crying and thinking about the only person I love…Santana. I know I should be thinking about Sam but he's not the one for me…he's not her.

Tick…tick…tick

I wish I had my phone so I could call her, hear her voice, and tell her how I feel. I can't even call my family to tell them and reassure them that I'm okay. For the moment.

Tick…tick…tick

I never understood why there's a clock in the bathroom but each second is making me even more anxious. I go into my jacket and reach for the picture of Santana that I carry around everywhere. Sam doesn't know that I carry it around and if he ever found out it would break him. I can't help it though; I have to see her face and that perfect smile to get through my day. Right now it's the only thing holding me together as I gaze at it. She looked so happy, smiling that smile only reserved for me.

Tick…tick…tick

I remember when I took that picture.

We had just come back from the Lima Bean and we were playing with my little sister, Emily. She was smiling, laughing, and believe it or not playing princess. They were both the captured princesses and I the mighty prince sent for their rescue. I had to defeat the evil horrific dragon Lord Tubbington. Later that night, my sister had fallen asleep during Finding Nemo and I carried her to her room.

Once I got in her room, I laid her down, tucked her in, and kissed her head. Then, I turned around and there she was leaning against the door frame with a smile. That made me smile right away as I interlaced our fingers together. We walked hand in hand to my room. I turned on the TV for background noise and got out my SLR so I could mess around with it. I love photography and I always get inspired with my photography when San is around. That's why I always have it out and ready when she is around.

She was watching some random show while I was fiddling around. "I want one." Santana said out of nowhere.

I looked up in confusion. "Want what?"

"A baby." She said with a soft smile. "You look so cute with Emily and you were so good with her. I know you'd be a great mother. I just can't wait to have little us running around." She zones out thinking with the smile on her face.

I took that opportunity to snap the picture. Then, I go to her kiss her cheek and whisper, "I want one too."

Tick…tick…tick

That seems like so long ago. I kiss the picture and hold it to my chest.

Tick…tick…tick

The door opens and I hear footsteps coming my way. I swallow hard and pray to god that I can see Santana and my family again.

Someone bust the door from the stall next to me, I hear a gunshot then a body falling. At that moment I know I'm next.

Tick…tick...tick

A note is slipped under the stall from the one next to me.

"I'll hold him off. You escape."

Before I had time to protest I heard him bust through his stall and surprise whoever it was. I got out of the stall and was about to help when the guy that was helping me screamed, "Go! Now!"

Tick…tick...tick

As soon as I ran out I heard another gunshot.

Tick…tick

I started running as soon as I heard it.

Tick…tick

The door opened and I look back and it's the gunman. I grab a hold of Santana's picture.

Tick…tick

I run into a dead-end and turn around and there he was pointing the gun at me. This is it.

Tick…tick

"Brittany!" I see a flash of blond out of the corner of my eye then I see the gunman being tackled down to the ground. BANG. I saw Sam knock out the gunman then he ran to me. He had a look of absolute horror on his face.

"What?" I ask.

Tick…tick

"Britt…you're bleeding," was all he said. I followed his line of sight and I saw a hole in my uniform with blood all around it. I suddenly felt really lightheaded and weak. Sam caught me as I started to fall to the ground. He gently laid me down and put pressure on the gunshot as he screamed for help.

Tick…tick

"Santana," was the last thing I mumbled. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Please comment, I love hearing your opinions,. I hope you enjoyed it:)


	2. Chapter 2

Knock knock knock

The door opens and I see the hobbit with this annoyed look on her face. "Did you forget your key again?"

"Not even a hello? Well not very hospitable are we now, Berry?" I said walking in and plopping down on the couch. My phone starts buzzing again and I see that it's Sam…again. He's been trying to contact me for the last twenty minutes but why would I talk to the guy that took my girl.

Kurt runs in with a scared look on his face, "There's been a shooting at McKinley!"

My head automatically snaps up and all thoughts go to Brittany. I lung for the remote and turn it to the news to see if they have anything about it. They do, they're showing footage of all the kids outside hugging their parents. They show footage of the swat team, paramedics, firefighters, and officers.

"There have been reports that at least six are dead, two in critical condition, and 21 injured," the news reporter says.

I didn't listen anymore I couldn't what if Brittany was one of those. Then, my world crashes down. "We are getting word that the gunman has been disarmed by blonde haired young man trying to save his girlfriend," the reporter said.

I realized why Sam has been calling me. I reach for my phone with shaky hands my heart beating hard and loud. I scrolled down to his number and pressed call.

Ring…ring…ring

Sam answered. "S s Santana?" he said before he let out a sob. I turned off the TV and told everyone to be quiet…all I could hear was the ticking of the clock.

Tick…tick…tick

"Is...is Brittany okay?" I said trying so hard not to cry.

"I tried Santana…believe me I tried so hard," he cried even harder.

"Sam, please tell me what happened." I begged him.

Tick…tick…tick

"He was pointing the gun at her…at her chest," he said, "She looked so scared so I jumped into action. I tackled him but while we were going down to the ground the gun went off."

Tick…tick…tick

"She got shot, Santana." He said completely breaking down.

My heart stopped and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

Tick…tick…tick

"W where? Where did she get shot?" I didn't really know if I wanted to know but I had to.

Tick…tick…tick

"Her abdomen. She lost a lot of blood, I put pressure on it but she was still losing blood fast," He said.

Tick...tick...tick

"They don't…they don't think she'll make it." I completely broke down once he uttered those words. I feel like someone took my heart out and stomped on it. She doesn't deserve this. She's the sweetest most amazing girl on this planet.

Tick…tick…tick

"Santana?" he mumbled.

"Y yeah?" I said trying desperately trying but failing to calm down.

Tick…tick…tick

"The last thing she said before she blacked out…was your name." he said with obvious sadness in his voice.

That did it I hung up and completely broke down. Kurt and Rachel tried to help but I pushed them away before I ran out crying and calling for a cab.

* * *

I'm not sure how good this chapter is so please please review :) I love hearing and reading your thoughts :)


	3. Chapter 3

Beep…beep…beep

I wake up and flash backs from the shooting came rushing back. All I hear is the beeping of the heart monitor and tears start to form in my eyes immediately as I realize what that pain is in my abdomen. I'm alive…I'm alive. God gave me a second chance and I'm not going to waste it. I have to tell her how I feel.

All of sudden I feel someone stir, I look down and there she was by my bedside. I can't believe it's really her. She's here. "Sanny?" I said softly trying not to cry. She stirred again so this time I reach over and stroke her hair, "Sanny?"

Beep…beep…beep

Santana's head slowly lifts up and brown met blue, I instantly smiled. As soon as she realized I was up she leapt into action.

"Britt! You're up!" she said with a huge smile and tears in her eyes.

"Y you came? You came just for me?"

She grabbed a hold of my hand and gently squeezed, "are you kidding? Of course I came, Britt-Britt. I came as soon as Sam called me," she started crying "I was so afraid I was going to lose you, Brittany. I haven't left your bedside since I got here."

Beep…beep…beep

I stroke her cheek and wipe away her tears, "Baby, I just want you to know that you were all I thought about when I was hiding in that bathroom stall. When, I heard the gunman come in all I thought about was how I would never be able to see you," I start crying and look into those chocolate brown eyes "All I can remember before blacking out was seeing your face hearing your voice. I didn't choose Sam over you…I just didn't want you to stay here for me. I wanted you to live out your dream. I got accepted into Julliard you know? I found out last week and was going to call you over the weekend. I thought maybe we could search for an apartment together and help me search for a job. I love you so—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt a pair soft lips on mine. I missed this feeling I got when she kissed, touched, or even looked at me. It was like fireworks were going off in my head something I never felt with Sam or anyone else for that matter.

When she pulled back she looked in my eyes just smiling to herself. "I love you Brittany Susan Peirce. I'm going to go inform the nurse that you're awake. Your parents will be here later by the way, they went home to shower and pick up Emily from school." She kissed me again before she walked out of the door.

Beep…beep…beep

I hear the door open again, I look up in hope that it's Santana but I quickly realize that it isn't. It's Sam. He walks in cautiously with a small smile. "Hey, ba…I mean Brittany. How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the corner of my bed.

"I…I feel like shit, Sam. I feel like shit because I know you're heartbroken and I caused it. I'm so sorry believe me, I am."

Beep…beep…beep

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. I knew how you felt going into it. We did have fun though and I do love you but I know it's for the better. I see the way you and her look at each other. There is so much love and emotion in those looks. I can't keep you from that." He said. Then, out of nowhere he started crying and he hugged me. "Britt, I'm so so sorry. It's my fault you got shot! I shouldn't have been so stupid and tackled him!"

I rubbed his back trying to calm him down and stroked his hair. "Sam…Sam, please listen to me okay?" he nodded and looked at me "You did the right thing. If you hadn't tackled him that bullet would have gone straight through my heart. I wouldn't be in this bed at the moment; I would be in the morgue. You saved me. You're a superhero just like Batman."

"I'm Batman," he said doing his Batman impression. We both laughed and he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I hope we can always be friends, Brittany."

Beep…beep…beep

"Of course, Sam. You are one of my best friends, you helped me pick myself up after Santana broke up with me, and well you saved me. Thank you so much." I said as Santana came back in the room followed by a nurse.

"Anything for you Madam Peirce," he said with a playful smile and bow. He smiled at Santana and was about to go out the door when he pulled something out of his pocket, "Oops, I almost forgot here," he said as he handed me what I realized was Santana's picture. "You let go of it when you blacked out. I meant to put it by your bedside but I forgot with all the commotion going on that's actually why I came by today. But I'll see you both later," he turned to Santana. "Take good care of her. Don't let her again and don't hurt her. I'll come after you if you do."

Santana smiled and said, "Don't worry, she's in good hands." She leaned down and kissed me softly. One last smile from Sam and he left with promises of coming to visit later on.

"I love you," I whispered to Santana. She smiled and said, "I love you more." I cuddled into her embrace and sighed peacefully.

Beep…beep…beep

"Soooo you carry around a picture of me?" she chuckles as she sees how red my cheeks have become.

* * *

Hey guys :) I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful comments and that I hope you keep posting your thoughts. I may continue on with this story for at least one to three more chapters but I'm still not sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep…beep..

"I missed you," San whispered while kissing me. I moaned in her mouth enjoy the feel of her the taste of her. The sound of the heart monitor and our quiet moans filled the air.

"I missed you too. So fucking much," I said while sucking on her neck listening to her moans.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Your heart's beating really fast," she gasped as I bit down.

I chuckled and husked, "So it is," My hand started to slowly travel up her thigh and just as I was reaching my destination the door slams open. I automatically pushed Santana off just as a small blonde came jumping in.

"BRITTY!" Emily yelled as she ran to the side of my bed I picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Hey, Em I missed my little munchkin so much, I said holding onto her trying to hold the tears back. I hear a groan from the floor and I realize its Santana.

"Oh god Santana I'm so sorry!"

"No, no its okay babe. I promise," She smiled.

"'Tana! You're back!" Emily said with a big smile on her face. We all laughed and Santana kissed both of our heads.

"Yes, Em I am. I'm back for good if Britt wants me to stay," They both look at me; I smile, grab Santana's hand and gently squeeze.

"I never wanted you to go," That makes San's smile even bigger and she leans in and kisses me.

"Ewww you guys are gross just like mommy and daddy," Emily said sticking out her tongue while I stick mine out as well.

"Well you know what? One day you'll be kissing whoever you date and I'll be saying ewwww right back so ha!" Santana said ruffling Em's hair.

I nod in agreement, "That's right we're going to go to all your dates and every time you lean in to kiss them we're going to say 'Ewww you guys are gross!'"

"No, you wouldn't because I don't want to date! Boys are icky!" she says making a face.

San laughs hard, "No, argument there kid."

Beep…beep…beep

I chuckle at Santana's words as I set Em back down on the ground, "Hey, go get mom and dad for me okay?" She nods excitedly then runs of to find them. I turn back to look at San, "I'm sorry we got interrupted earlier babe."

"It's fine, love. I missed mini Peirce and besides we can always gets our mack on later," she winks and kisses me passionately. We stay like that for about a minute before she pulls away much to my disappointment. "I'm sorry, babe but your parents will be in any second," I whimper and pout. "I promise that I'll make it worth your while if you wait a little longer,"

Beep…beep…beep

As soon as those words left Santana's mouth my mom comes busting through the door. "Sweetie, it's true you're up," She runs to me and hugs me tight as she cries in my shoulder.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm alright I promise," I try to reassure her.

"I I know but I was so scared I was going to lose my little girl. I love you so much" She squeezes tighter.

"I love you too, Mom. I love you, Emily, and Dad," I said as I reach over to grab a hold of my Dad because I see the tears and fear in his eyes.

Beep…beep…beep

My mom finally let's go of me and is replaced with my Dad hugging me. I look over and see my mom hugging Santana.

"So umm forgive me dear but are you guys back together?" I hear her ask.

"Yes, ma'am we are," San says with a big smile.

"But what about Sam?" she asked turning to me.

"We umm we broke up yesterday. He knew I never loved him like I love Santana. But we're still friends, I mean no matter what he was still there for me," I replied.

"Yes! I'm so glad to hear that. I'm mean don't get me wrong Sam was a nice boy in all but we knew your heart wasn't in it. You two were always the cutest couple and you always made our little girl so happy," She said hugging Santana again.

"Welcome back to the family, Santana. We sure did miss you," My dad said hugging her. "But don't ever hurt my little girl again," he said sternly.

"Daaddd," I whined.

San just chuckled and grabbed my hand again, "You have nothing to worry about sir. I have no intention of ever hurting her again." She looked down at me loving and I knew just with that look that she was serious.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I may put some sexy times in the next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously Sanny, I can carry my bags. I really don't mind," I told her as I watched her struggle.

She shook her head stubbornly, "No, babe. You just got out of the hospital for a gunshot wound, you deserve to be waited on hand and foot britt-britt," she smiles happily, kisses my cheek, and goes up the stairs to put the suitcases on the top. "Wait!" she says before I can even take a step on the stairs then she runs down.

"What, babe?" I asked confused but then gasp and giggle as she picks me up bridal-style.

"Nothing, I just want you to feel like a princess because you are one to me," she said kissing my cheek.

I laughed and kissed her, "Aww Sannie bear, you're such a gentleman." Santana says that ethnic people can't blush but I know that I saw her cheeks get a tint of red in them. I snuggle into her embrace as she carries me to my room.

Once we got into my room she gently laid me down, sighed, and looked around. "God, I missed this bedroom so much. It was my second home," she said smiling contently.

"Well I'm not surprised we did spend a lot of time either here or at your house. Hey, remember how you use to sneak out then climb through my bedroom from that tree?" I asked looking out the window.

"Remember? How could I forget? I use to come here either just to talk or when I wanted some lady-lovin." She chuckled as she got on the bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"No, Sanny that was at the beginning. Then, it turned to us just cuddling, sweet lady kisses, and waking up next to each other every morning," I looked over at her and kissed her softly.

"Mmm you remember when I told my abuela about me, about us? You remember how I couldn't even climb up so you climbed down to me. Then, we sat under the trees and you just held me stroking my hair while I cried.

At that moment I realized that you are the only person in this entire world that really gets me. I knew you'd be the only person to never leave me because you love me for who I am. Then, months later I go and leave you. Worst mistake of my life and I will never repeat it again. You don't know how scary it was to know that I had most likely lost you for good. Even after the surgery they said they didn't know when and if you'd ever wake up." She says letting a tear roll down. I kiss her all over her face trying to stop those tears and look deep into those chocolate orbs.

"I'm here, I'm alive. And I don't have any plans on going anywhere well except New York but that's just because there happens to be really sexy Latina that lives there," I said as I winked at her. She leaned in to kiss me and we held our position for a few minutes before San started to beg for entrance which I happily accepted. She gently bit down on my lower lip and started to suck on it, she knew that always drives me crazy.

My hands start to run all over her body before I get to the buttons on her shirt. San, pulls back and looks at me breathing heavily, "Are you sure about this, beautiful? I don't want to hurt you or anything." I responded by pushing her onto her back, straddling her waist, and ripping her shirt open.

I chuckle when I hear Santana gulp and start to kiss her flat stomach running my tongue around her breast. I reach behind her and unhook her bra in one fluid motion with one hand and unbuttoning her pants with the other. I go up kissing her hard while playing with her nipples, her moans muffled inside my mouth.

"Oh god, Britt I missed this," she breathes out as I start to suck on her neck.

"SANTANA! Your parents are here to see you and Brittany, dear!" I hear my mom yell as we both groan and stop our activities.

"Fucking hell we can't catch a break!" San huffs as I laugh.

"Aww, my poor Sannie bear all frustrated," I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss he. "Soon, I promise."

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that. I've been deprived to long from your sweet lady kisses and I wants to gets my mack on." She said kissing me back. I laugh and shake my head, 'Typical Santana' I grab her hand and lead her downstairs.

* * *

I know it's not the best but my computer has been acting really weird lately but I really wanted to get an update in today. But please keep on reviewing and tell me how you feel about this chapter :) love you guys!


End file.
